And then she came
by Moonlight Shadow that shines
Summary: There's a new girl in Hogwarts and Harry maybe found his new bestfriend...or more.----It's my first story ...not good...I think...give me your reviews----Maybe it will be a little rated R in the end:P
1. The first day of his Last Year

And then she came  
I  
The first day of his last year  
  
It's now 7 am in the boy's dormitories in the Gryffindor tower, and Harry is sitting on his bead still in his PJ's thinking how much he had gone through and how far he had gone and how it would end in a matter of months. It was his last year in Hogwarts (7th year) and he was there thinking how he went from a normal kid to a great wizard and a future Auror.  
  
Harry wakes up more tired then ever thinking with a little grin in his face "I shouldn't have stayed until so late talking to Ron". While Harry dressed he remembered his excited friend telling him "You should have seen her face when I told her that I had a crush for her mate!" They stayed all night talking about how Ron finally got the courage to tell Hermione about his feelings, he told Harry the story as many times has the time he told him the way he defended the rings in the last game of Quidditch of the 5th year making Gryffindor the winners of the Cup.  
  
Harry is not the thin boy with a pail face and with a fragile look we used to know...he was now 16, tall with a muscular body created by the constants Quidditch practice and the continuous work during the summer in the backward, this same work made him get a lovely than, he still had the very cute-not-brushable black hair and the gorgeous two green eyes that now were shinier and more beautiful than ever.  
  
When finally Harry was dressed he putted his cloak and his way out of the room he stopped in front of mirror and said out loud "Hmm...I look hot..." then laughs at his own self but with his laugh there is a female giggle. It's Hermione she's leaned on the open door with her arms crossed and looking with a smile "Aren't you getting a little over your head with all that hotness?" she said with a provocative smile. Harry blushed and said "Don't you know you shouldn't bother when a boy is having his private moments?" They both laughed and went down together to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. On their way Harry with a sneaky smile asked "So...what's the deal with you and Ron?" In the moment he did the question Hermione tripped and blushed making Harry laugh but immediately stopping the moment she looked back at him with a killing look, making him raise his hands in sign of surrender with a provocative smile. She looked at him now with a concerned face and said "And don't know what to do...I'm not sure I have the same feelings as he does for me". Harry thought for a moment rubbing his chin and said "you should talk to him and tell him what you feel"  
  
By now they arrived at the Great Hall and had to stop the conversation because Prof. McGonagall got up and said "Please students seat and be quiet" with this they sat next to Ron, that got there first and had already started eating but stopped the moment he saw Hermione and said with a sweet voice "You look lovely today" making his ears turn red and Hermione's cheeks grow even redder.  
  
Harry was watching his friends and was thinking "when is it my turn to fall in love?" but Prof. McGonagall interrupted his toughs and appears again with a girl and that made everyone look (it was clear that everyone was interested to know who that girl was, because everyone was popping their heads from between the crowd so they could look at her). The moment Harry looks at her he shivers. She was gorgeous! She had long light brown curly hair, gorgeous big hazel eyes and had the curves in the right places. Harry could hear Seamus saying "Hmmm....I hope I can have a peace of that!" laughing with his friends. Hermione looked at them and rolled her eyes saying "Boy's!" Harry didn't even hear he didn't take his eyes of her. 


	2. The new girl

II  
The new Girl  
  
"Students this is Rachel Wellington she's an exchanged student from Portugal and she is in the 7th year of wizarding" McGonagall said and turned to her left and picked a tall bench with the Sorting Hat and putted it in front of the girl. "And now well begin with the sorting" and with this the girl seats in the bench and closes her eyes while McGonagall puts on top of her head the hat and Harry not knowing why "I hope she comes to Gryffindor"...he didn't understand ..he didn't understand why he was so excited to meet her or why he already was having feelings for her..."Gryffindor!" he heard and with the rest of his table he got up and clapped.  
  
She got from beneath the hat with a smile and made her way to the cheering table. She went on smiling and sat down next to Hermione that stretched her hand and said "Hi my name is Her..." "Hermione Granger....right?" Rachel said "I have been reading about you...you are the best student in Hogwarts" Hermione blushed and said "These are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter" "Nice meeting you! In my school you are kind of legends...everyone talks of you three and how you defeated Lord Voldermort" thought some students trembled when they heard that name, Rachel didn't even twitch when she said the name of the darkest wizard. That made Harry feel even more attracted to Rachel ...she was perfect.  
  
Harry didn't feel like that since he and Cho Chang had their relationship, he was felling very attracted to a girl he just met and that just went on his head while they where on their way to have Potions with the Slytherins "I mean...I just met her!! How can I like a girl the moment I lay my eyes on her?!" Harry thought and looked at Rachel, she was wearing a black skirt that went until her knee with a blue V cut top and high black boots. Rachel noticed that Harry was checking her out so she smiled at Harry and said with a sensual voice "Something wrong?" while she bended down and pretended she was cleaning her boots, Harry was trying to act normal and not look at her butt "don't look don't look" he thought but before he could say anything she got up giggled and sent him a little wink and entered the dungeon. He couldn't say anything...he was shocked! "Why didn't I say anything? I'm so stupid...what a fool I made of my self just standing there blushing" . "Are you coming Ms. Potter or are you going to continue there looking at the walls?" Snape asked. Harry was so shocked that he didn't realize that everyone had already got in. In his way in he could hear some Slytherin students laughing and one of them was Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy and his rival among girls.  
  
Malfoy was tall and had a white muscular body that made most of the girls of Hogwarts faint. He had white blonde hair and two blue eyes that were like two pearls. He was the kind of guy that had all the girls after him and that made fun of everyone. He was the "bad boy" of Hogwarts and maybe that was what attracted so many girls...But Harry had quite a few girls after him but he saw love a different way...he wanted it to be special...but at the same time he was tired of waiting....this year he was going to change that he was going to attack "careful girls here I come!" Harry thought as he entered the class and seated next to Ron. 


	3. Girls, here he comes!

III  
Girls, here he comes!  
  
It was now lunch time. They left the dungeon and were on their way to the Great Hall. Rachel stopped and said "I have to go to the library... I better get some books tough were having NEWT's this year and I'm a little late" she sights. Harry promptly puts his plan in action and says "you guys go on...I'll go with her". Ron and Hermione look at him with a what-are-you-doing look and go on. Rachel smiles and putts her arm around his.  
  
When they arrive Rachel goes instantly to a book shelf and starts taking some books out. Never taking her eyes of the shelf, she asks Harry, which is now sitting on a table looking at her "So...why did you come?" she smiles and switches looks with Harry. He answers with a mocking innocent voice "I didn't want you to come here all alone...you could get lost on your way back". She smiled and got closer to him. She was now between his legs and with her hands on his legs "Aww...that's so sweet of you Harry giving him a little kiss on his cheek and leaving.  
  
Harry could steel feel her warm body next to his legs, he wanted more. "Are you coming Harry? Lunch is waiting for us" she said already packed up and in front of the door.  
  
Later that day they had Defense of Dark magic with Hufflepuff and Harry wanted to have more girls than Rachel so when he entered the room he looked at girl that was in the middle of other Hufflepuff girls and winked his eye and said "Hello ladies" to the rest of the girls.  
  
He sat down next to Ron that asked him "What was that all about?" Ron asked smiling at him "Are you trying to have a go on the new girl?" Harry laughed and said "Maybe..." The class went on but Harry during the class turned around a couple of times to look at the Hufflepuff girl. He would smile at her and would try to fix his hair so she could see. The girl just laughed all the time Harry tried to comb his hair and it would be much worse. Ron just looked at him and said "What has got on to you? All around the ladies... "Harry just smiled and said "Nothing...just trying to make some new friends" Ron laughed and remembered something "I heard that we are going to Hogsmeade next week ...I'm going to ask Hermione out....what do you think?" "Go for it mate!" Harry said but at the same time he was thinking that maybe HE would ask Rachel to go with him "will she come?" Harry thought...  
  
Hope you like this new part.....I corrected some little mistakes I made in the previous chapters.... Reviews plssssssssssssssssssssss :) 


	4. The deception

III  
The deception  
  
It already passed one week and in the nest day they were going to Hogsmeade. It was late and Harry, Hermione and Ron were doing homework in the common room.  
  
Harry and Rachel got closer in this past week and were now close friends. Harry couldn't stop thinking how could he ask Rachel to go with him to Hogsmeade. That moment Rachel enters with a group of girls and sits on a chair next to Harry. "Hi Harry" she says with a big smile. "Hi Rachel I want to ask you something" It was now or never and then he noticed the big smile in Rachel's face "Looks like someone is really happy" "I think I found the perfect person to make my life here on Hogwarts great" Rachel explained holding his hand. Harry switched looks from her hand holding his then to Rachel and said "Who is the lucky guy?" holding her hand strongly and looking to her eyes. "Oh! Harry his perfect....his smart, cute and really sweet...You are so special to me" Harry blushed "I really had to tell you who this guy is..." Harry was almost jumping out of his chair ... "Draco Malfoy" Rachel said with a smile on her face.  
  
Harry world just fell to his feet. Harry honestly thought that Rachel was talking about him but after all Malfoy was winning again.  
  
"Harry? ...Do you know him?" Rachel asked looking at him. "Yeah...I know him...very well actually" Harry said with a sad voice. "And what do you think of him?" she asked with an excited voice. Harry didn't want to hurt her so he tried to be nice "Well....his ok". "Oh thanks Harry! I'm sp glad you think his ok, I wouldn't go with him to Hogsmeade if my best friend didn't like him" she said giving him a little kiss on his cheek and leaving singing "All you need is love".  
  
Harry was feeling once more defeated and alone in the world. Since Sirius died Harry felt lost in the world. He knew he had his friends but nothing could fill the hole in Harry's hearth. He hoped that maybe love would help but every time he got close to some girl somehow she would run away.  
  
Rachel was now interested on Malfoy but the problem was that Malfoy had broken most of the school hearts. Harry knew that Rachel was really starting to have feelings for Malfoy so if something happened Rachel would be really hurt. Harry liked her to much to let that happen so he decided that he would talk to Malfoy the next day.  
  
Harry got up early because he wanted to talk to Malfoy before Rachel got up. When Harry got to the Great Hall there were a small group of people in each table (because it was really early), he scanned the room with his eyes until he found Malfoy's back and he was talking to someone. Harry got closer thinking what he was going to say to Malfoy but when got closer he saw that the person that was with Malfoy was Rachel and they weren't talking they were kissing.  
  
I wasn't a simple kiss, it was a passionate kiss, a hungry kiss with tongue and every thing. Rachel was seating with her legs open between Malfoy's legs. Malfoy was with one hand holding Rachel's face and the other going up her leg and under her skirt.  
  
Rachel noticed that Harry was approaching so she broke the kiss and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. She blushed and said "Hi Harry! Good Morning...What are you doing here so early?" she said with cheerful voice. "That was what I was going to ask" Harry said without keeping his anger to himself. Rachel raised her eyebrow "I think I can do what ever I want. What's your problem anyway?" She wasn't very happy with the way he talked to her. Harry just said very ironically "Nothing....just nothing!" Draco that had been all the time just looking at them got up picked Rachel's hand and said "Common... I think I better take you to your table because looks like Potter better look out how he talks to my girlfriend" Rachel got up and left with Draco looking at Harry with angry eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- I hope you like the way the story is going...Give me some suggestions of how would you like the story to go.....  
  
Give me some reviews...:) 


	5. HEY READERS!

Hey ppl! I stopped this story because it's horrible and because I don't know what to do from here so I'm starting a new one and I think it's gonna be much better....pls read because I'm going to use Rachel Wellington in my new fanfic... Thkx 


End file.
